Before the Storm
by itty.phoenix
Summary: On Rose Weasleys first ride on the Hogwarts express with her twin brother Ron and new friend Harry Potter she meets Draco Malfoy. Then in her fourth year Draco and Rose share an odd moment atop the astronomy tower after the Yule Ball. There she noticed his eyes. Those eyes would both uplift and haunt her through love, loss and a brutal war. Eyes the color of the sky before a storm.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story has been bouncing around in my head for years. Depending on how its received I'll be posting every week. Its a Draco/OC story. Rose is Rons twin sister. The next chapter will skip to the Yule Ball in fourth year. Let me know if you like or hate it. Any and all reviews welcome.

To most people it was just any other day. No body inside Kings Cross Station would notice anything odd that day, and if they did they would just think their eyes were playing tricks on them. If they noticed the ragged boy in too big clothes pushing a trolley loaded down with a trunk and an owl they would just assume he was foreign, or possibly just odd, they wouldn't think twice about him. Or if perhaps they happen to see one of the children belonging to the huge family with red hair that was hanging around platforms 9 and 10 disappear through the barrier, well they probably just miscounted how many kids were there. Of course no body would notice anything, because september first was not a special day. It didn't hold any importance to them, just like that ragged boy, but to young witches and wizards it was the most important day of their lives.

Rose Weasley smirked one last time at her twin brother before turning to face the wall her 3 older brothers had disappeared into. She took a deep breath before starting to jog at the barrier. She wanted to run but she didn't want to deal with Ron later teasing her that she was scared. This was the first time she was entering the platform on her own. The years before when they would come see the older boys off she would go through with her mother or father. But this year she was finally starting Hogwarts. If she didn't have Ron beside her starting his first year as well she would be terrified. She had no idea how Percy, Charlie, and especially Bill did it on their own.

When she finally got through to the other side the site took her breath away. She had seen the Hogwarts Express before of course but she had never been about to board it. Rather than going to find a compartment on her own she decided to wait for Ron, Ginny and her mum and dad. Stepping to the side she turned to look back at the barrier expecting to see Ron come through next. Instead a skinny boy with messy black hair and glasses came through. Rose quickly looked around to see if maybe she somehow missed them come by. The boy didn't even seem to see her as he made his way to the train with an awestruck look on his face.

"Looking for me?" came Rons voice behind her.

"It's about time!" Rose replied smiling and hitting him on the arm.

They made their way to the train pushing their trolleys in front of them. Rose couldn't help the huge grin that lit up her face as she finally climbed onto the Hogwarts Express for the first time after so many years of waiting. Her and Ron slowly made their way down the crowded corridor looking for an empty compartment. Finally she heard Ron push a door open in front of her.

"Mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full." Ron asked the same boy who had come through the barrier before him.

"Not at all" the boy replied gesturing to the empty compartment around him.

A half hour later the three of them sat amidst a pile of sweet wrappers trying to explain to Harry Potter about the wizarding world. They could hardly believe he actually was Harry Potter let alone that he knew absolutely nothing about their world. Their conversation was interupted by a skinny boy with bright blonde hair and sharp features sliding the compartment door open.

"So its true then? What they're saying down the train, that Harry Potters in this compartment. So its you then? I'm Draco Malfoy." he drawled holding out his hand.

At the mention of his name Ron couldn't help but let out a snort causing Draco to spin his head towards them.

"Think my names funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me the Weasleys all have red hair freckles and more kids than they could afford."

"Yeh? Did your father also tell you how he blackmailed his way into the ministry? Cause im sure he didn't mention the fact that your face looks remarkably like a rat cause then you wouldn't be so smug. Although i guess you could say your nose is in the air because your just sniffing out some cheese." Rose fired back quickly.

"Youll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Malfoy said glaring at Rose.

"I think i can figure out the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry replied softly.

Malfoy then turned and glared at Harry as well, a touch of pink coloring his cheeks, before turning away, storming out of the compartment and slamming the door behind them. It wasnt even a minute later when it was opened again. This time by a bushy haired girl.

"Sorry but you havent seen a toad have you? It's just a boy named Neville's lost one" she asked in a quick breathless voice.

"No." Ron replied quickly then turned away and started talking to Harry again.

"I'll help you look" Rose volunteered standing up.

Rose followed the girl out of the compartment and down the corridor.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way" The girl said over her shoulder.

"Rose Weasley. Back there was my brother Ron and our new friend Harry."

"Well your brother seemed.. nice?"

"Dont lie. He's a rude git!" Rose laughed.

Hermione laughed as well and nodded her head. She stopped in front of another compartment to ask the group inside if they had seen the toad. Rose leaned her shoulder against the wall to wait. Suddenly she felt a tickle on the back of her neck, that feeling that someone or something was watching her. Slowly she glanced behind her to see Draco Malfoy staring at her as he was waiting for a group of kids to pass. As soon as he saw Rose notice him he spun around quickly, that same pink tint on his cheeks, and hurried into his compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't update till next week but I finished this sooner than expected and decided to just post so you all could get the feel of how the story is actually going to go. In all honesty I am absolutely my own worst critic and usually dislike most of what I write so reviews would be appreciated on what you like and don't. Or you could not review, I don't care.**

**3 years later.**

"Hermione for the last time you look fantastic!" Rose exclaimed to her best friend.

In just a half hour they would be heading down to the great hall to attend the Yule Ball. Both her and Hermione were meeting their dates down there. Although it seemed that Rose was far more excited that Hermione was attending the ball with THE Victor Krum then Hermione was herself. Not that Roses date was all that bad. Cormac McLaggen was very good-looking and Rose was shocked that he had even given her the time of day, let alone asked her to go to the ball with him. Cormac had been hanging around the common room one night last week when he just came up to her as Rose sat with Ron and Harry. He had asked her for a quick word in private and they had gone to a quiet corner where he just asked her. After she said yes he told her he would meet her in the entrance hall before the dance and had walked off. He hadn't approached her since. She just assumed he was nervous.

"ROE!" Hermione yelled waving her hand in front of Roses face.

"Huh? What?" she said pulling herself out of her head and focusing on her best friend.

Hermione did not look like the same girl who had walked into the dormitory a few hours before hand. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Not that Hermione wasnt pretty but usually it was more in a plain jane kind of way. Right now though her hair was pulled up in a sleek bun with a few elegant curls hanging down and some sparkly clips thrown in here and there so every turn of her head created a dazzling effect. Her eyes and cheek bones were highlighted with some light eyeshadow and blush and her lips were shimmering with a light pink color. What really set it off was her dress. It was a light purple floor length dress with a v neckline. It was made of some kind of fabric that made it very flowy so it swayed with her every movement. Rose remembered when Hermione had ordered it, she couldn't picture it on the bookworm but now looking at her in it, it seemed to have been made for her.

"We only have 20 minutes? Are you sure you're ready?" Hermione asked her.

"Yeah just let me double-check" Rose said walking over to the floor length mirror.

Rose turned her head from side to side checking that the curls she had put into her long red hair were holding. Leaning over she grabbed the hairspray and quickly sprayed her head focusing on the french braid she had braided her bangs into. Then, leaning forward, she wiped at a smudge in the eyeliner framing her bright blue eyes. Her eyes seemed even brighter to her due to the glittery silver eye shadow she had used. She reached into her makeup bag and pulled out the clear lip gloss and swiped it across her lips before stepping back and looking at her full reflection. She had chosen a shorter dress than Hermione. It was a silver strapless dress, tight-fitting to her waist where it then flowed down to her knees. As she turned slightly to make the dress sway she admired the slight sparkle it gave off. She grabbed the dark gray heels she had bought to go with the dress and sat back on the bed to put them on.

"Ok, let's go." Rose said standing and heading to the door with Hermione following.

The last song of the night was winding down and Rose couldn't be happier. Her and Cormac were slowly swaying to the music, his hands on her hips and her arms around his neck. Her head rested on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat and feel his head resting on hers. The night had been perfect aside from Fred, George, Percy and Ron glaring daggers at Cormac every time he touched her. Cormac didn't seem to notice, or at least he pretended not too, which was a first. None of the boys had ever shown any interest in her because of her brothers and that was part of the reason she was so attracted to Cormac. He had the guts to approach her when no one else did. She felt his head shifting then heard his voice in her ear.

"How bout we get out of here?" Cormac whispered softly.

Rose nodded, thinking he wanted to go hang out more in the common room. Keeping his hand around her waist Cormac lead her out to the entrance hall. Then, instead of heading up the staircase, he turned and headed toward the dungeons.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked softly.

"Just somewhere private" he answered pulling her into an empty classroom.

Shutting the door behind him, Cormac pulled her against him and leaned down and softly kissed her. Rose wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned into him. Cormac slowly rubbed soft circles on her back before letting his hands rest on her hips. He started to push her back till Roses legs hit a desk and she fell on top of it. Cormac climbed on top of her and pulled her hips up to meet his. panicking a little at how fast he seemed to be moving Rose started to push up on his chest to give him the hint that she was not comfortable. This just made him hold her harder as he pushed into her mouth. Rose turned her head away and tried pushing him up again but he just moved his lips to her neck.

"Cor! COR! CORMAC!" Rose yelled finally pushing him off, "What the hell?"

"Oh, come on. We had a great night! This is the perfect ending." Cormac insisted.

"Yes we had a good night, but just because i had fun with you doesn't mean im going to shag you in an abandoned classroom on our first date!"

"You know you want it Rosie." Cormac answered softly, "I mean why did you think I asked you to the ball. Youre desperate. No one else was going to ask you and I knew if I showed you a good time you'd want to repay me."

Rose stared at him in complete disgust before drawing her hand back and punching him in the face.

"Hows that for being desperate?" she yelled as his hand flew to his nose, "And don't call me Rosie bastard."

With that Rose ran out of the room slamming the door behind her and ran to the stairs. She kept running, a little worried that Cormac was going to follow her. Finally she found herself facing the spiral stairway that lead to the astronomy tower. Taking a deep breath trying to slow her now racing heart she slowly made her way up. Pushing the door open at the top she realized she was not the only one who wanted to be alone and thought to go here. Leaning against the ledge staring at the sky was Draco Malfoy. Hearing the door he turned and saw her and opened his mouth to say something only to close it again. His brow furrowed a bit as he stared at her before he finally opened his mouth again.

"You ok Weasley?" he asked softly, like he was trying not to startle her.

"Whats it to you Malfoy? It's not like you actually care." Rose shot back turning to leave.

"It's just you kind of look like shit. I mean compared to earlier. You look like you had a rough night, like someone just killed a puppy in front of you."

"Gee thanks. You really know how to sweet talk a girl."

"You could stay you know? I really don't care right now. I mean unless you're scared?"

"Of you? HA!" Rose laughed turning away from the door and walking over to the railing. "The only person I'm afraid of is my mother and if you had ever seen her mad youd understand why."

"Trust me, I know all to well how scary parental anger could be." Malfoy muttered under his breath.

"Whats that mean? I know I didn't answer you but I feel like I should be asking you if you're ok?"

"Why would I not be?"

"Because I've been up here with you for 5 minutes and you have yet to truly insult me."

Malfoy just shrugged and looked up to the sky again. Rose took the time to really look at him while he wouldn't notice. His pale skin seemed to be a bit paler in the moonlight contrasted with his deep black dress robes. His blonde hair, no longer slicked back, fell softly across his forehead and seemed to glow. But what really caught her attention was his eyes. They werent blue, as she always assumed, but a dark grey. The dark grey of stormy waters or the sky before a storm hit. At that moment she couldn't help but see some sort of conflict going on in them. Like he was arguing with himself in his mind.

"Look I know I look good but are you just going to stare at me all night?" he asked, shifting his eyes away from the sky.

"Sorry, I just.. um" Rose stumbled over her words searching for something to say as her face heated up.

"Blimey you Weasleys really do turn as red as your hair when you're embarrassed." Malfoy laughed.

"Shut it. I was just noticing you seem out of sorts tonight is all. " she muttered looking down at the dark grounds.

After a long, somewhat awkward, silence Malfoy broke it again.

"Did you know im betrothed?" he asked randomly.

"What?!" she asked flabbergasted.

"Yep. And father thinks it's about time we started our courtship." he replied a bit bitterly.

"But.. but you're so young!"

"Were to date until graduation. Then about a month afterwards we will be married and expected to produce an heir within the year."

"Who? Wait.. it's not.. "

"Pansy? Yeh. Our wedding has been planned since before we were actually born."

"Honestly I thought you and pansy were already dating." Rose said hardly believing anything he said.

"No. I just hang around her to keep father happy. Shes a bit of a twat though." he replied smiling softly. "Mother loves her. Our fathers also do business together so I guess it's an alright match."

"No! It's not alright. People should marry for love. Not for power or because it's who your parents want you with."

"Oh please Weasley. Like you would marry someone your whole family hated." Malfoy scoffed.

"If I loved them I would. It wouldn't matter who they were as long as I loved them and they made me happy. I would never marry someone just because someone else told me to."

"Well that's the difference between us. Youre strong enough to go against that shit." he said softly.

There was another long silence following his words. She was amazed that he had just almost complimented her and that he was even speaking to her like a human being. She didn't really know what to say, afraid that the wrong word might break this unspoken truce they seemed to have. Suddenly, before she knew it she was telling him what had happened with Cormac. He stared at her with such intensity in his eyes she almost was afraid of him in that moment.

"that's disgusting." he spat. "If your brothers don't kill him I'll do it for them"

"But you don't even like me" Rose said.

"I don't like your family. Not you personally. And no woman should never be treated like that especially one that looks like you" he said quickly before realizing what he said.

"One that looks like what?" she asked softly.

"Uh.. just forget I said that. I wasnt thinking before I spoke." he replied, avoiding her gaze and turning pink.

"Do you do that a lot? Calculate what you're going to say before you say it? That must suck having to watch every word that comes out of your mouth."

"Yeh well.." he said staring straight ahead. "Its getting late. We should go before were found up here"

"Yeh I guess you're right." she said softly smiling at him and turning toward the door, "I'll see you around Draco."

"Goodnight... Rose." he replied.

As soon as he heard the door shut behind her he couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face, not knowing that Rose was just on the other side of the door leaning against it with a smile of her own.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3. Honestly I had some issues with this one. I'm not fully happy with it but I feel like if I tinker with it any more then it might just come out worse. So let me know if you love/hate it.**

The following morning everyone in Gryffindor slept in. Rose woke up around noon to an empty dormitory. She threw on the first set of clothes she found, a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and headed down to the common room.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Ron said as Rose sat next to him.

"Shut it. Like you didn't just get up too" she replied hitting his shoulder.

"You came in late last night." Hermione said smiling.

"You did?" Ron asked a little alarmed.

"That had nothing to do with Cormac. Which reminds me I have to speak to Fred and George later."

"Speak to us about what?" came Fred's voice from behind her.

"Cormac." Rose said simply, "He needs a bit of a reminder about who I'm related to."

"Gotcha. You guys coming down to lunch?" George asked.

Being Weasleys and never ones to skip meals Ron and Rose jumped up and raced each other to the portrait hole while the others laughed behind them. Once through, they slowed down and walked with the others. For the first time that morning Rose let her thoughts wander to the previous night. She wondered if Malfoy had told anyone, but then quickly dismissed the thought because of the stuff he had told her. She figured he didn't want the fact that he hated the life style his father was pushing on him spread around. But she couldn't help but wonder, after the way he acted last night, who knows how much more of the way he acted was just that, an act? A part of her wanted to talk to him again but then another part wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. Walking through the doors of the Great Hall she didn't plan on her eyes going right for the boy in question.

Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table surrounded by the usual crowd, with Pansy Parkinson hanging off his arm. He looked completely normal. Rose guessed she just hyped herself up too much, expecting him to look different to her somehow. As if he felt her eyes again, like he did last night, he turned and looked toward the doors. If he actually saw her. Rose had no idea, because his eyes slide right past her onto her brothers, Harry and Hermione. Rose was surprised to feel a small pang in her chest at the fact that he completely ignored her. She hadn't really known what to expect but it wasn't this. She didn't expect him to just completely brush her off. Shaking her head a bit she sat down and started eating.

About 5 minutes later the owl post arrived, Dumbledore had arranged for it to be at lunch because of the ball. Not bothering to look up because she never got any post Rose was surprised once again that morning when a letter dropped on her head. Grabbing it and looking at the envelope she was even more confused to see it wasn't addressed at all. Glancing around she was slightly relieved that no one had noticed the letter and she slowly tore into it, too impatient to wait. Her surprise continued to grow as she scanned the contents.

R,

Meet me tonight. 12. You know where.

D.

Pulling her eyes away from the letter she wasnt surprised to feel eyes on her. Turning her head to the Slytherin table she saw Malfoy watching her. Nodding her head slightly she turned away and crumbled up the letter, shoving it into her pocket. Rose continued with her lunch and then headed back to the common room with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She couldn't help but think it was going to be a very long day.

"You alright Roe?" Ron asked her once they were settled in the common room.

"Oh. Uh yeah. Just tired." she replied shaking herself from her thoughts.

"Want to play chess?"

"Yeah alright." Rose said hearing the others groan. Her and Rons chess games were legendary seeing as they were basically evenly matched.

About 2 hours later Rose and Ron had reached a stale mate in the game and just called a truce. They went over to where Hermione was lost in a book and sat around talking. Suddenly their conversation was interrupted but a loud bang. Looking around they quickly found the source of the noise. A grinning Fred and George were standing next to a very ruffled canary.

"Well lucky for him it worked." Fred said grinning.

"Yeah. But at least we now have a new test subject for the year." George replied with and identical grin.

Rose finally realised that the canary was Cormac, burst out laughing along with everyone else. Even Hermione, who usually didn't approve of the twins hijinks, couldn't help but smile. Still grinning, Fred and George made their way over to them.

"Who's up for a snow ball fight?" George asked.

Rose jumped up immediately, thinking this was the perfect thing to get her mind off Malfoy. Her and Hermione ran upstairs to bundle up. Throwing on a long sleeve shirt and the sweater her mom made her, and pulling on leggings underneath her jeans, she bent down and pulled on some boots before heading back downstairs with Hermione. Meeting up with the boys downstairs they all headed outside. It took 30 seconds of clearing the front doors before the first snowball was launched by Fred. It hit Hermione right in the back of the head, who squealed and bent down to make a snowball of her own. Within 2 minutes a full on war erupted between the group, with a few of the members using their wands to throw snow at each other.

2 hours later, soaked and shivering, the group finally called it quits and headed inside to dinner. Once in the entrance hall Rose pulled her Weasley sweater off and used it to wipe her red face. Pulling the hair tie off her wrist she tied her hair up in a messy bun, not caring what she looked like, just focusing on food. When they finally sat down at their table all the Weasleys grabbed the first thing closest to them and loaded up their plates. Rose ate way to fast and ended up giving herself a stomach ache but didn't care. She hadn't thought of Malfoy or his letter since this morning and the snowball fight had allowed her to let go of a lot of her frustrations. Finishing what was left on her plate she stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll meet you guys later" she said, grabbing her sweater and walking out of the great hall.

Rose was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice she walked right past Malfoy, who was standing just outside of the hall. His voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Weasley" He called after her, "You look good in green."

"uh.." Rose had absolutely no idea what to say but she could feel her face heating up.

"Just trying this new thing where I say what I'm actually thinking" Malfoy replied smirking "At least around some people"

Then he just turned and left, leaving behind a stunned Rose. She slowly came back to herself and started back toward Gryffindor tower. With her thoughts racing, she made her way through the common room and into the bathroom hoping a hot shower would clear her thoughts.

**3 hours later:**

Rose sat in the common room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione feeling refreshed. The hot shower had given her the perfect chance to just think about everything without any interruptions or distractions. She was so confused about the way Malfoy was acting. Three and a half years of nothing but dislike bordering on hate then suddenly this. And she didn't even know what this was. Was he trying to be friends? Did he like her? What did he want from her? She didn't trust him. But she did feel something for him. She just didn't know what. Midnight couldn't come sooner. She just had so many questions and she wanted answers.

"I'm going to bed." Rose sighed standing up.

She headed upstairs to the dormitory after saying good night to everyone. She flopped down on her bed and just let her mind wander. Not having to control her thoughts because she was alone she just got lost in them, trying not to notice that the one thing that kept popping up in her head was his eyes. They had seemed so lost. Like he was trying to convince himself that he wanted what his parents wanted but failing miserably at it. How she had never noticed his eyes before she didn't know, but now that she had she couldn't get them out of her head. Rose heard the door shut softly and glanced over to see Hermione closing the curtains around her bed. She glanced at the clock and realized it was already 11. Sighing quietly she waited 15 more minutes before climbing out of her bed. She quietly dug in her trunk to find a sweater, pulled that and her shoes on and snuck down to the common room hoping it would be empty.

The common room was quiet and dark so she crossed it to the portrait hole and climbed out. Quickly making her way down the corridor toward the astronomy tower she prayed she wouldn't run into anyone. When she finally reached the spiral staircase she stared up it feeling very nervous. Her hand shaking a little she placed it on the railing before slowly making her way up it. She pushed the door open, only to see an empty balcony. Her mind started racing again as she closed the door behind her. Was this a trick? Was he going to set her up like he tried to do to Harry and Ron in first year. Her heart started pounding when she heard the door open behind her. Expecting to see Filch or McGonagall she slowly turned around. Her heart started beating even faster when she saw Malfoy there closing the door behind him.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Um.. hi?"

"Sorry, I really shouldn't of asked you to come here."

"Why not? I mean I'm not going to lie, I've been racking my brain all day trying to figure out what you could possibly want from me and when I finally thought I had it figured out you come up to me and say that shit and suddenly I have no clue again. Are you trying to mess with my head? Is that what this is? A game? See if you can make the stupid Gryffindor like you?"

"Whoa, calm down Weasley. This is nothing like that. I just.." He trailed off trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to say to the fired up witch in front of him.

"You just what Malfoy?" she snapped back.

"The stuff I talked to you about last night? I've never talked about it like that with anyone before. It actually felt like this huge weight was lifted from my shoulders after."

"I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're worried about."

"Actually no. I figured you wouldn't. Considering I could easily tell people about McLaggan. No. I actually just wanted to get something else off my chest."

"I'm not your bloody therapist Malfoy" Rose huffed crossing her arms.

"I know." he chuckled, "I just wanted to say that.. Do you remember when we met on the Hogwarts express?"

"When you insulted my family for no reason? Yeh I recall."

"I mean after that. When you were walking around with the mud.. Granger."

Rose stared at him for a second, amazed that he had stopped himself from saying mudblood.

"Yeah. You were watching me. Why?"

"I had never meet someone like you. Someone willing to stand up to me. Someone who was willing to put me in my place. My whole life I had my father telling me I was better then mostly everyone then suddenly I meet you and you were just this little girl who I saw as beneath me, then you opened your mouth and yelled at me. The only person who had ever yelled at me before that was my father."

"So whats your point Malfoy?"

"I just wanted to say I respect you. Way more than your brothers anyway."

"Seriously? If you respected me you wouldn't bad mouth my family."

"Your brothers have never given me a reason to respect them. You have. And with the bad mouthing.. well I do have a reputation to uphold. Slytherin is a hell of a house and if I suddenly stopped that shit it wouldn't go over too well for me."

"So basically you bash us for your rep? Nice."

"Do you know anyone in Slytherin? Like personally?" He asked Rose. When she shook her head he continued. "Most of them are pureblood which means we've all known each other since birth, and all of them are rats. Yes there are those who don't follow that but they don't talk to us and we don't bother them, but if I suddenly started acting like those ones well.. to put it bluntly, my father would beat my ass."

"Why are you telling me this? This isn't like you at all."

"I told you. I don't know why but last night I felt like I could talk to you and I knew you wouldn't go tell the whole school. I respect that."

"Well.. Thank you I guess." she replied cautiously, still waiting for a trap.

"Look Wea... Rose I'm not asking for anything I just felt I had to tell you that. After the way you looked last night when you were telling me about McLaggen I just thought it might make you feel better to know me, of all people, respect you."

"And why would you care if I felt better?" She asked softly, somewhat afraid of the answer.

"I said it last night, no woman should be treated like that, especially one that looks like you." he replied trying to catch her eye but she was avoiding his.

She finally looked up at him and nodded. She still didn't understand what he ment by that but she was determined to figure it out.

"Thank you" she told him looking right into his eyes and to her surprise he smiled.

She had never seen him actually smile before. Smirk, yes. Maybe a grin or two, but never a real smile like this one. This one lite up his whole face and spread into his eyes. It completely softened his whole look and he was suddenly a different person to the boy she had called out as a 11-year-old. Just looking at it made her smile as well.

"I'll see you later yeh? We should go." he said his smile falling a bit into a grin.

"Yeh. Uh good night?"

"Maybe I should walk you back? It is really late."

"I don't need your protection."

"Probably not but I still don't like letting you go alone. I was raised a pureblood. I know my manners." he replied holding the door open.

They walked side by side back toward Gryffindor tower in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence though, like Rose expected, but a comfortable one. Once they reached the portrait hole Malfoy just nodded his head at her and turned away.

"Good night Draco."

"Night Rose" he called over his shoulder.

"You Weasleys are always getting into stuff you're not suppose to aren't you?" the fat lady asked before swinging open to let her in.

"Oh shut it." Rose mumbled climbing through into the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize for the curse words in this and if that's something that offends you, you probably shouldn't read this. To me its not really natural for teenagers not to swear and when I'm writing the story they just end up saying those words. I mean it is rated M for a reason. As always let me know what you think. For the record I have no idea how long this is going to be but it will follow them through to the end of the war and a possible epilogue. **

It was 2 weeks before Rose heard from Malfoy again. Everything had seemed to return to normal, at least on the outside. Rose however couldn't help but notice Malfoy never directly insulted her anymore. He, of course, went after Harry, Ron and Hermione like usual but when she was around them and he said something it was never about her anymore. Not that he had said much about her in the past but he would, occasionally, to wind Ron up. Also during classes the Gryffindors and Slytherins shared he always found a reason to touch her. Nothing inappropriate and just subtle enough that no one else had noticed. A quick brush on the hand as he walked past her desk or pushing his body a bit closer to her then necessary when he had to go around her. Rose couldn't help but realize she was actually reacting to this. When he was near she couldn't help but let him draw her eye and when he touched her butterflies erupted in her stomach. She tried her hardest to ignore it and for the most part she succeeded but then he would wink at her or grin really quickly at breakfast or dinner and her walls would go crashing down.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked Rose after her 5th sigh of the night, "You can go if you want I'll be fine."

"Yeh I just can't concentrate. I'll see you in the common room." she replied, packing her bag.

Her and Hermione had been in the library, Rose working on homework, Hermione trying to find something to help Harry with the egg, for the past 2 hours and Rose had barely got anything done. She was usually fairly good at keeping up with her school work but this week had been rough. She was no Hermione but she usually didn't let much distract her. This week however she couldn't go a half hour without Malfoys eyes popping into her head.

She had just rounded a corner when suddenly a hand came out and grabbed her from a hidden alcove.

"Call your brothers off Weasley or so help me" came Cormacs voice from behind her.

For a second Rose was actually scared of what he could do but then she turned around and burst out laughing over the fact that his hair was bright pink.

"I don't know what you're talking about McLaggen." she said still chuckling.

Suddenly he slammed her up against the wall and leaned so close their noses were almost touching.

"Listen Weasley, tell your idiotic brothers to stand down or you will regret it" he growled right into her ear.

"Somehow I think you'll be regretting this more than me. My 'idiotic brothers' know more than pranks sweetie and if I was you I wouldn't tempt them." she said in a voice more confident than she actually felt.

"I'm giving you one last chance Rosie" he growled again snaking his arm around her waist, "You took me by surprise that night but that wont happen again."

"Yeh, you're right, it wont." came a calm cool voice from behind them.

Cormac let her go and spun around to see who had intruded on his moment.

"Move along Malfoy, this is none of your business."

"Actually McLaggen, its more my business then you know." Malfoy said just as calmly, smirking at Cormac and pulling his wand, "Now I suggest you leave and don't fuck with Weasley again."

"Or what Malfoy? Standing up for the blood traitors now?" Cormac said stepping forward and drawing his own wand.

Malfoy just laughed and looked at Rose behind Cormac.

"Are you ok?" he asked her softly.

She nodded then looked down at the wands.

"Now now boys. Put those away, there's no need for that." she said calmly, trying to defuse the situation.

"Youre right Rose. You don't want to do this McLaggen." Malfoy said just as calmly.

"And why not Malfoy? Should I be scared of you?" he asked.

Malfoy just laughed again. Rose swore he didn't even move his wand or utter a word but in the next second McLaggen was thrown to the side and his wand was in Malfoys other hand.

"If you weren't scared of me before you should be." he said finally losing his calm voice, filling it with anger instead.

"What the fuck Malfoy." Cormac yelled, standing up.

"I told you. Leave her alone McLaggen." Malfoy said, seeming calm again.

"Sorry. I didn't realize she was spoken for. Maybe I should let everyone else know too, you know so they don't try shit either."

"Leave." Malfoy told him, throwing his wand at him.

Cormac snatched it out of the air and turned to leave. Malfoy raised his wand again and leveled it with his back.

"Obliviate." he said softly.

McLaggen paused for a second before shaking his head and continuing on.

"What the hell was that?!" Rose shrieked at the blonde boy in front of her as soon as Cormac was out of hearing range.

"I told you if your brothers didn't handle it I would."

"You call that handling it? You could have hurt him!"

"And he would have hurt you if I hadn't shown up. Chill out Rose he's not going to be saying anything.. mainly because he wont remember anything but the urge to keep away from you."

"What are you playing at Malfoy?"

"What do you mean?"

"You do nothing but tease me for 3 and a half years and now you're suddenly playing white knight and even calling me Rose. I didn't even know you knew my real name!"

"Well they did call you it at the Sorting.." Malfoy said trying to hold back a grin, "and I'm not 'playing white knight', I just happen to show up in the right place at the right time."

"Seriously Malfoy, whats your end game?"

"My what?"

"What are you trying to get out of this.. whatever."

"Nothing." he told her shortly.

"Bullshit."

"Honestly? There is something I want but even I'm not stupid enough to think you'll give it to me."

"I knew it!" Rose cried triumphly, thinking she had finally found an answer.

Suddenly Malfoy had her pressed up against the same wall as Cormac, but the difference being, Malfoy wasnt holding her there. He had simply backed her up till her back was pressed against the wall. In fact he wasnt even touching her, but he was so close she could feel his breath against her face and feel the heat coming off his body.

"What.. What are you doing?" Rose whispered, not able to pull her eyes away from his.

Malfoy remained silent. Then his eyes shifted down to her lips and back up again. His face was completely blank but his eyes were on fire. They were staring at her so intently she almost gasped.

"What do you think I want Rose?" he whispered back.

"I... um.." she stuttered, at a loss for words.

This was absolutely impossible. There was no way Malfoy wanted to kiss her. According to him she was vile, a waste of pure blood. But with that look in his eyes and how he kept glancing down at her lips she couldn't help but hope he would close the space between them. She almost did herself, but she hadn't lost all her senses.

"Malfoy I.." she tried again.

"Draco. Rose my name is Draco." he insisted before backing away from her, "Curfew."

"Right." she replied feeling unsteady, her legs like jelly.

"Good night Rose."

"Uh.. night Draco?"

At that Malfoy turned and headed toward the dungeons. Rose watched him till he rounded the corner then headed back toward Gryffindor tower. Her thoughts were racing and her stomach was doing somersaults. She almost felt like throwing up.. or skipping.. or both. She had no idea what was going on but it really didn't matter. At that moment all that mattered were grey eyes and warm skin and the minty cool smell that blonde boy radiated. Could they all really have been wrong? Was there more to Draco then met the eye?

She was shaken out of her thoughts as she climbed through the portrait hole and spotted Ron and Harry over on one of the sofas. Flopping down next to them she stared into the fire for a couple of minutes before they spoke.

"Give up studying with Hermione?" Ron asked grinning.

"studying? Oh right yeh. I'm just really tired." Rose replied, feeling like the time in the library she had spent with Hermione was days ago.

"You alright? You seem a little out of it."

"Yeh I might be getting sick or something. I'm going to go lay down." Rose said getting up and heading upstairs.

She flopped on her bed not bothering to change yet. As she stared up at the ceiling she felt her mind racing again. Maybe she was getting sick. Maybe she was extremely sick and in St Mungos hallucinating. That would explain everything. Or maybe Draco Malfoy really did want to kiss her and be around her, but that was impossible. Right?

Later that night after everyone else was asleep, Rose was restless. She climbed out of bed to go to the astronomy tower, not to meet Malfoy but to just think. She loved it up there. Being able to look down at the quiet grounds lit only by the moonlight or looking up to the impossible depths of the heavens. She quietly made her way through the silent corridors till she made it to the spiral staircase. For a second she remembered the last two times she climbed this stairway only to see the boy who was once an enemy. She was climbing them now for the same reason but not because he was waiting on the top but because she had to figure out exactly what he was to her now.

She pushed the door open and finally found some peace. She loved Hogwarts, she really did, but there was no privacy. You were constantly around people and it was hard to sort through the thoughts in your head when you had a crowd of noise going on around you. Rose made her way over to the railing and gazed up to the moon. She thought back on the last few weeks and realized she finally had to admit it. She liked Draco Malfoy. She wasnt sure when it happened but she had seen parts of him she had never even thought were there and that feeling of wanting him to kiss her was still there. The look in his eyes when he had confronted Cormac for her kept coming to the forefront of her mind and she had never seen him look as good as he did when he was pissed.

Rose spun around when she heard a creek and saw none other than Draco pushing the door open.

"Oh!" he let out in surprise.

"Great minds think alike I guess?" Rose said grinning.

"Yeh. Hopefully."

"What do you.." Rose started before he interrupted her.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked.

"Actually," she sighed "thinking about you."

"You.. what?"

"You Draco. I don't know what to make of any of this." she said, deciding to be honest and pry some answers out of him.

"Make out of what? The way I'm acting?" he asked. When she nodded he continued, "Honestly I'm not sure myself. I feel like I'm losing control, which if you know anything about Malfoys, is basically against the law. Look, last year I realised you were pretty, more than that actually, beautiful. I just never thought of you past that though till you showed up here and listened to me whine about my life even though you hate me. Since that night I.. I can't get you out of my head Rose."

"Well I guess we do think alike because you're stuck in mine too." Rose mumbled.

"Good." he replied looking into her eyes, "Because I'm incredibly impatient and I can't wait anymore. If you want me to leave you alone I will."

"See that's the thing, I don't think I want you to." She told him.

He nodded then moved forward reaching for her waist. She jumped back not sure what was going on.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Will you just stand still?" he insisted shaking his head.

Then he softly placed his hands in her waist and looked into her eyes, then down to her lips and back again. He tilted his head down and softly pressed his lips on hers. After a few seconds she pulled away and stared at the ground for a few moments, her thoughts racing. Finally she settled on the one thought that kept going through her head and did the most reckless thing she could possibly have done in that moment. She threw her arms around Dracos neck and kissed him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I had some issues getting this one going. A lot of it came from the book. I mostly have from book 5 on planned so I am making this up as I go. Sorry its so short but the chapters should be getting longer as we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and anything you recognize has come from JK herself.**

The next day Rose was so happy she was almost skipping along side Hermione on their way to Care of Magical Creatures.

"What has gotten into you?" Hermione asked laughing at her giddy friend.

"It's just a good day." Rose shrugged.

"Good day my ass." Ron exclaimed, gesturing at the snow and cloudy skys around them.

"Ronald! Language!" Hermione scolded, hitting him on the shoulder.

Rose just shrugged him off too. She couldnt get the grin off her face to save her life so she just let it shine. Nothing was going to ruin her mood today. She couldnt stop thinking about last night. She was slightly nervous about what would happen should anyone find out but she decided to just push that aside and live in the moment. Her happiness started to fade as they got closer to Hagrids hut. There was a strange woman standing outside where Hagrid should have been.

"Hurry up, now, the bell rang 5 minutes ago." she barked at them.

"Who're you?" Ron asked staring at her.

"Where's Hagrid?" Rose followed.

"My name is Professor Grubby-Plank" she said briskly "I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry repeted loudly.

"He is indisposed," said Professor Grubby-Plank shortly.

Rose suddenly heard soft laughter coming from behind them. She turned to see Draco and the rest of the Slytherins walking toward the class. They were all chuckling, and none of them seemed surprized that Hagrid was not there. She tried to make eye contact with Draco but he was avoiding her. She could tell by the determined look in his eye. When he came to a stop he was standing as far from her as possible without it seeming out of place.

"This way, please" said Professor Grubby-Plank, as she lead them around the paddock the Beauxbatons horses were in. They all followed her glancing back at Hagrids hut, worried.

Harry rushed past them to catch up with the professor. Rose heard another snicker behind her and glanced back. She saw Pansy laughing at Harry with her hand over her mouth. Glaring at the girl Rose felt eyes on her. Shifting her gaze to the boy standing next to Pansy, she saw Draco watching her a cautous look in his eyes. Suddenly she heard a lound "ooooohed" coming from the girls around her and turned around.

There at the edge of the forest, tethered to a tree, was a large and beautiful unicorn.

"Oh! Its so beautiful!" Lavender whispered. "How did you catch it? Its suppose to be really hard."

"Boys keep back!" barked Professor Grubby-Plank, throwing an arm out. "They prefer the womens touch, unicorns. Girls to the fornt, and approach with care, come on, easy does it.."

Rose and the rest of the girls followed slowly watching the professor. Rose was fasinated. She had never seen a unicorn up close before. As interested as she was to learn about the unicorn and get to touch it she couldnt shake the uneasy feeling that had now settled into her stomach. Glacing back at the boys Rose noticed Draco standing by Harry and Ron. Ron was red faced and Harry was reading what appeared to be a page out of the prophet. This cant be good, Rose thought as she turned back to the lesson.

When the lesson was finally over Rose and Hermione rejoined the boys and headed back to the castle.

"That was a really good lesson," Hermione said as they entered the Great Hall, " I didnt know half the things Professor Grubby-Plank told us about uni-"

"Look at this!" Harry pratically yelled shoving a paper at Hermione.

Rose watched her friend worridly. She noticed Hermiones forehead wrinkle and her bite her lip. That never ment anything good.

"How did that horrible Skeeter woman find out? You dont think Hagrid told her do you?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Told her what?" Rose asked, completely lost.

Hermione just handed the paper to Rose and continued talking to the boys. As Rose skimmed the paper her confusion grew. Hagrid was half giant? And apparently Harry, Ron and Hermione knew? When had they found out and why hadnt they told her?

"Wait! When did you guys find out about this?" Rose interrupted the conversation the other three were having.

"What do you mean? Harry and I found out at the Yule Ball." Ron said looking at her like she just grew another head.

"Why didnt you tell me?" she asked her twin, hurt.

"I thought we did?" Hermione said looking at the two boys.

"I didnt" they each chorused.

"Oh." Hermione said softly, "Sorry Rose I thought Ron told you."

"And i thought Hermione told you." Ron replied.

"Look thats really not the point right now. Who the hell told Skeeter?" Harry interjected.

Rose still couldnt believe they hadnt told her. She let the other three continue their conversation while she picked her food. Maybe she was too caught up in her own life to listen? Rose shook her head. She understood Harry not thinking to tell her but she assumed Ron would have right away. Ron and her shared almost everything unless it was a "girl" or "boy" issue, in which case Rose had Hermione and Ron had Harry. She finally set down her fork and got up.

"Im going to the library." She told them, hoping Hermione wouldnt come along. She wanted some quiet to think.

The other three nodded and Rose headed out of the Great Hall. She didnt know why she was letting this bother her so much but she couldnt help but think about what else she may have missed since she got lost in her own world. Pushing the door open to the library, she found a table in the back and took a deep breathe, taking in the smell of the old books around her. She figured she was the only one in here besides the librarian so she let herself relax and get lost in her head. She had no idea how much time had passed before she heard someone sit down across from her. Thinking it was one of her friends she didnt look up.

"Look I understand why none of you told me, its fine, just a miscommunication." she said to the floor.

"Really now?" came Dracos drawling voice.

Rose snapped her head up only to see Draco sitting across from her, with a grin.

"Trouble in paradise, love?" he asked softly.

"Yes actually!" Rose spat out, " and you know what, its all your fault."

"What? How is that even possible? I didnt say anything about you to your brother or Potter!"

"That fucking article Draco! What the hell was that?"

"Look I told you, I cant just stop being mean to your friends. Do you know how weird that would look?"

"Not that Draco! How could you lie to that horrible woman like that? No one is scared of Hagrid and you know it."

"Look that was before-" Draco tried but Rose cut him off.

"I dont care!" she pratically yelled standing up, "Its all your fault! Its your fault Hagrids hiding and your fault my friends didnt tell me! its all because of you! And Im not going to let it happen again." she said grabbing her bag and turning away.

"Rose just listen" Draco pleaded trying to grab her arm.

"No. Im not going to let you come between me and my friends, hell my family! Its not happening. Ive been too distracted, and over what? A filthy Slytherin!" She said pulling her arm away and storming out, leaving Draco stunned.

He heaved a sigh and sank into the chair next to him. How the hell had he managed to completely ruin everything in less than 24 hours? He put his head in hands trying to think of a way of making Rose hear him out. Now that he had had her he didnt want to let go yet.


End file.
